Tall, upright, sculpture-like sprinklers have been around for many years and are becoming very popular. These sprinklers typically comprise a tube-fashioned, artistically-shaped sprinkler head rotatably mounted on the top of a vertical standpipe of several feet in length, which in turn is secured to the ground and supplied with water from a hose. Water from the standpipe flows into appropriate tubing on the sprinkler head and exits from a pattern of spray holes which causes the sprinkler head to rotate on top of the standpipe.
A common style of sprinkler head uses a circular outer water tube perforated with the spray holes in a pattern designed to throw an aesthetically pleasing and rotation-causing spray of water. The area circumscribed by the water tubing is often filled with decorative ornamentation, for example, a blown glass gazing ball or bulb of brightly colored glass.
A difficulty lies in connecting the glass piece to the sprinkler head.